Right Girl
by AnneBlackPotter
Summary: Oh God, I did the wrong thing to the right girl. ONE SHOT, SONG FIC, MARLENE X SIRIUS.


**Título:** Right Girl

**Autora:** Anne Ribeiro

**"Casal":** Marlene McKinnon/Sirius Black

**Rated:** T (ou K, não sei direito, desculpem)

Advertências: Universo Alternativo/SongFic

Disclaimer : Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon, Amus Diggory, James Potter e Lily Evans pertencem a JKR.

Sinopse: Marlene McKinnon estava prestes a cometer a maior burrada da sua vida, e só Sirius Black poderá ajuda-la.

"Se gostarem deixem Reviews."

* * *

><p>Got caught, running up a tab,<p>

Couldn't drive home so I had to share a cab

Introduced herself, by her last name

_(Fui pego aprontando feio_

_Não conseguia dirigir, então dividi um táxi_

_Ela se apresentou com o sobrenome)_

Sirius Black saia sozinho da 21, uma grande balada no centro de Londres, um tanto bebâdo graças a pequenas doses de firewhisy. Ele torcia para que ninguém o parasse na rua, afinal, ele tinha só 17 anos, não podia beber, quem dirá dirigir bebâdo.

— Puta merda. — ele disse, encarando uma blitz.

Ele torcia com todas as suas forças para que pudesse passar direto, sem ser parado pela blitz... Mas parece que hoje não é seu dia de sorte.

— Por favor, seu nome. — O policial falou, calmamente.

— Sirius Orion Black. — ele disse, convicto, porém seu hálito era, claramente, alcóol.

— Black? Filho do vereador Orion Black?

— Não, não. Filho do churrasqueiro Black. — ele ironizou, virando os olhos.

Ignorando o comentário, o policial pediu:

— Por favor, sua carteira de motorista.

Sirius, com um pouco de dificuldade, abriu o porta luvas, e deu ao policial sua carteira de motorista.

— Bom, Black, aqui consta que você é menor de idade e não pode beber. Seu hálito cheira a alcóol. — Depois de uns dois minutos, o policial fez Sirius fazer o teste do bafômetro, o resultado foi acima do esperado.

O policial, depois de uma lição de moral, confiscou o Camaro de Sirius e deixou que ele saísse livre, sem seu carro.

_"Que grande merda! Não passa um táxi nessa bosta de cidade."_ Sirius xingava até o vento.

— Táxi, táxi! — ele gritou e um carro branco, um táxi, na verdade, parou, porém uma menina morena de olhos azuis entrou primeiro. — Puta que pariu! Ei, — ele disse, chamando a menina. — tem como nós dividirmos a corrida?

— Ham... Pode ser. — ela disse, claramente desconfortável.

— Black, Sirius Black. — ele disse, lançando-a um olhar, que deixaria qualquer uma apaixonada.

— McKinnon.

— Como Hector McKinnon?

— É... — ela disse com um sorriso tímido, que ele achou muito bonitinho. — _Ele é meu pai._

Oh God I did the wrong thing, to the right girl,

My mind was only in it for a minute

Had a bad fling, with a good girl,

I was stupid and dumb, not giving a...

The blank stare, at the window.

_(Oh, Deus, fiz a coisa errada com a garota certa_

_Minha mente só pensou por um minuto_

_Causei má impressão com uma boa garota_

_Fui burro, estúpido e não dando a..._

_O olhar vazio, pra fora da janela)_

Se Sirius Black já era impulsivo sóbrio, quem dirá bebâdo. E ficar preso no trânsito, com Marlene McKinnon, nãol era muito saudável. Marlene tinha olhos azuis e cabelos escuros, compridos e ondulados. Ela lembrava aquela atriz... Qual era o nome mesmo? Aquela que beijava a menina loira no filme_ Jennyfer's Body_... Han...

Sem pensar duas vezes, ele tentou beija-la, essa por sua vez, deu-lhe um tapa no rosto.

— Ai... Caralho. — Parecia que o tapa na cara, tinha acordado Sirius de uma realidade paralela. Ele percebeu o que havia feito. Quase beijado Marlene, que agora tinha o olhar perdido, olhando pela janela. — Er... Desculpa.

— Okay. — ela respondeu, suave.

Depois disso, a conversa rolou por mais alguns minutos...

— Você não tem namorada? Juro que vi uma modelo falando na Seveteen que estava namorando você. — Marlene questionou, lembrando-se de que a modelo, Emmeline Vance, havia feito a afirmação.

— É... Eu namorada a Emme, mas a gente terminou.. E você?

— Eu... Han... Sou prometida em casamento. — ela disse, olhando pro chão, enquanto ele ria, de tão abdurda que a ideia o parecia. — É sério.

— E quem é o sortudo?

— Amus Diggory. — Ele riu ainda mais.

— Isso é sério? Esse cara é um babaca.

— Realmente, motivador. Muito obrigada pelo incentivo. — ela riu. — Acho que antes mesmo de nascer fui prometida em casamento. Será a grande união dos hotéis McKinnon&Diggory.

Era isso... Ela era a pequena garotinha do papai, aquela que não decepcionaria seus pais. Ele não sabia direito por que, mas aquilo o decepcionava.

I've never been the best with my mouth,

Try to say smart but the dumb comes out

_(Nunca digo as melhores coisas que posso_

_Tento parecer esperto mas a burrice supera)_

Passados oito meses da conversa do táxi, Marlene e Sirius haviam tornado-se muito amigos. Marlene, sentia-se pressionada com o casamento, que estava logo ali. E Sirius, sentia-se diferente, até... estranho. Sentia um estranho frio na barriga quando chegava perto de Marlene, era algo novo.

Ele tinha medo de ter se apaixonado, afinal, ela iria se casar no próximo mês. E ele estava ajudando. Por exemplo, agora, ele estava indo ajuda-la a fazer os últimos ajustes do vestido.

— Lene! Vamos. — Sirius estava parado em frente a casa dela, buzinando furiosamente.

— Calma Six! — Marlene passou pela porta da casa e o queixou de Sirius caiu, ela estava... linda. O cabelo estava úmido, usava um shorts curto, uma blusa básica cinza, sapatilhas pretas, uma bolsa caramelo e seu blackberry estava na sua mão. — Vamos!

Sirius acelerou o Camaro - que seu pai tinha conseguido retirar da delegacia, uns três dias depois. - em direção a Chanel.

O vestido era lindo, era branco (**N/A: **AH,JURA?), o corpete era rendado, a saia rodada e muito cheia, com uma faixa azul marcando sua cintura.

— Bom, como é a tradição mesmo...? — ele perguntou

— Algo azul, algo velho e algo emprestado. — ela sorriu. — Algo azul, é a faixa. Algo velho, vai ser um colar que era da minha avó e algo emprestado, poderia até ser o colar, mas Lily — Evans, a melhor amiga de Lene, que havia engatado, recentemente, num romance com o melhor amigo de Sirius, James. — insistiu em me emprestar seu Loubotin exclusivo.

Lene fez alguns acertos com a costureira e eles deixaram a loja.

— Six, será que a gente pode parar pra comer em algum lugar? Eu 'to com fome! — ela disse, passando a mão pela barriga.

— Claro que sim,_ petit._

Eles pararam num restaurante francês, que Sirius costumava levar Emmeline, enquanto eles namoravam.

— Que gracinha! — Lene disse, observando o restaurante, que realmente parecia um café francês.

Ele riu.

Eles sentaram-se e fizeram os pedidos.

— Já falou com o noivo?

— Bom... — ela suspirou. — Não.

— Lene, não tem como... Sei lá, contornar seu pai? Dizer a ele que não quer se casar? Pelo menos não com ele.

— Não, não dá! — suspirou. — Ele espera isso de mim, eu não posso decepciona-lo.

— Quer dizer que pra não decepciona-lo, você vai ter que viver triste? — ele disse, alterando-se.

— Você não entende.

— Eu não entendo mesmo! — Ele disse, quase gritando. — Você não quer se casar com o Diggory, que é um babaca, e vai ter que se casar. Sabe que o casamento vai ser infeliz e que você vai ser a corna da cidade, mas ainda sim vai se casar. Sabe que vai vir chorar no meu ombro ou no da Lils, e sabe de uma coisa Lene? Eu tenho vontade de não te ajudar, porque eu 'to te alertando da burrada que você tá prestes a fazer! — ele parou e finalmente olhou pra ela, que tinha os olhos marejados. — E sabe de uma coisa? Eu vou ajudar. Sabe porque? Por que eu sou burro. Rídiculo, estúpido. Por que eu te amo. — Merda. Ele havia dito, ele não podia. Ela fitava-o confusa.

Sem pensar duas vezes, jogou uma nota de cinquenta libras na mesa e saiu andando, até o Camaro, não estava em condição alguma de dar uma carona pra Marlene.

She came back, thought she had it all planned out

Went to marry some guy she had talked about

A tear in her dress, and a tear in her eye,

And just like that her whole life flashed by

She won't remember what you said last night,

That if you ever needed someone

To pick up the pieces in your life

_(Ela voltou, pensei que ela tivesse tudo planejado_

_Foi se casar com uma cara de quem ela tinha falado_

_Um rasgo no vestido e uma lágrima no rosto_

_Como mágica, sua vida passou como um filme_

_Ela não vai se lembrar do que você disse_

_Que se um dia você precisar de alguém_

_Para recolher os pedaços da sua vida)_

Era o dia do casamento de Marlene e Sirius ainda não tinha decidido se deveria ir, afinal, a briga com Marlene havia acontecido a muito pouco.

Terminou de vestir o terno e olhou-se no espelho. Quer saber...? Foda-se. Ele não iria ver a "maior fusão de hotelarias do mundo", preferia ficar em casa e ver... qualquer coisa na TV.

**xx**

Já faziam duas horas que Sirius tentava fazer alguma coisa, e não conseguia fazer nada. Só pensava em Marlene e no casamento, que já deveria ter começado a... Meia hora.

Já havia tirado o terno, que apesar de ser Gucci, era muito desconfortável. Vestia só uma calça de moletom e zapeava pelos canais.

_Toc, toc._

Mas quem diabos estava batendo em sua porta? Afinal, seus pais estavam no show de horrores - apelido carinhoso que ele havia dado para o casamento de Marlene - e os empregados nunca o encomodariam.

_Toc, toc._

— Mas que merda. — ele gritou e levantou-se para atender a porta, deparando-se com uma Marlene, com vestido de noiva, rasgado no bustiê e o rosto marcado por grossas lágrimas. — O que houve?

Ela o abraçou.

— Eu não quero casar. — ela soluçou. — Eu falei pro meu pai e ele disse que me deserdaria.. — ela solução mais. — e minha mãe me bateu.

— Calma... Senta, relaca e me fala.

Ela sentou na cama de Sirius, respirou fundo e começou:

— Desde o dia no café, eu não conseguia parar de pensar no que você disse... De viver infeliz. Eu não queria aquilo. E hoje, depois de estar pronta... Eu decidi falar pra eles. E eles foram tão duros comigo. Minha mãe me deu um tapa no rosto e meu pai gritou comigo... Aí eu sai correndo, e rasguei meu vestido. Eu não tinha pra onde ir... Desculpa vir pra cá.

— Não tem importância. Eu só quero que você fique bem.

— Six, tem como eu tirar esse vestido? O tule é muito desconfortável.

— Han... Claro. — ele levantou e foi até o seu armário, pegou uma camisa e jogou pra Lene, que foi ao banheiro, trocou de roupa e lavou o rosto.

Ela deitou-se com ele na cama, sobre o peito dele, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela, cantava sua versão da música _Jenny_, da banda The Maine.

— Lene, don't cry, close your eyes, everything gonna be all right, you so young and still so free... Lene, take my hand, understand, you was trying to be a better girl, _without you there's no me_... Lene...

Ela sorriu, e sussurou:

_— Six... Eu te amo._

* * *

><p><em><em>Fanfic mais fofa que já escrevi, sério. Marlene e Sirius sempre tão fofos! E acho que dá pra perceber meu amor por The Maine nessa fic né? Afinal, DUAS músicas deles na ff. E eu sei que minha pequena versão de Jenny ficou muito ruim.

Beijos!


End file.
